coming home late
by RedRoseRuby
Summary: OH man how many times can you come home late untill youf wife has had enough. Thats the life of one man who is So dead when he gets home. But is their any way to stiffle his wifes anger and get away with it all at one? Well one very brave man is gona try.


From the author of The Wicked and You kidnapped my heart brings you my first ever one shot. (Crowd goes wild) all right people I told you before I like to drag things on so here it goes it is all about sex and other things so her we go. Please don't kill me . love you all who read and review tell me if it sucks.

One of the top people in his company and here he was working late again because the idiots he hired were to incompetent to do their jobs.

Sesshoumaru Tashio was CEO and Chairman of Tashio corps hell he owned the whole building. He inherited the company from his father who died last year, placing the entire company on his shoulders. He was used to it, he had been working there ever since he was old enough. That was his life that was until three years ago. When he met her, Kagome, his one and only love now, they had met in college and started off terribly, arguing and getting on each others nerves left and right. Until something in them snapped and the next thing they new they were kissing.

Everything since then has been bliss, they were married not to long ago but before his father died, it was a happy moment indeed for everyone. Now he was stuck here, working late, and she was at home waiting for him no doubt. He looked at the clock on the wall showing it was past midnight. He was DEAD, his wife was kind and gentle as a flower but piss her off and she's got thorns. He looked over his desk he had two more forms to read over and sign before he could leave. "fuck it." He whispered lightly as he placed them into his briefcase. He went to the door and left his office locking it behind him. Then he left the building heading home.

After a half hour of driving he reached his home, a nice house that was built on a beautiful estate. His father wanted the two to move into the mansion with him but both declined claiming about too much space left over. He and Kagome choose the blue prints and added some of their own ideas and had this house built. It was not too large but big enough to where you couldn't get lost.

He strolled down the hallway to where he could hear the TV. Entering the living room he did not see her asleep on the couch as where he thought she would be. Shrugging his shoulders he flicked off the TV. And decided she must have gone to bed. He then proceeded to walk to his study to finish the paper work, as he opened the door there to his surprise was Kagome, asleep in his chair. Her face was covered by her black ebony hair, her body was slumped on his desk and he could see her arms peaking from under her head. Smiling he moved over to his desk and placed his briefcase down besides it. Moving the rolling chair some he got enough room were he could lift her in his arms and carry her. He gently picked her up bridle style and began to walk to their room. As he got up the stairs he headed towards their door, opening it he entered the massive bedroom and went to the four post canopy bed. Laying her down gently on the soft down feathered black coverlet he finally took a look at her clothes.

Jean shorts he should have known, her normal pajamas never felt that rough. She also wore a white button down shirt that only went so low as to stop at above her belly button. Sighing to himself he knew she could not sleep like that, so he went to their dresser and pulled out one of her favorite night gowns and laid it on the bed. As he started to undo her shirt he realized something, how was he going to get it off with out waking her because if he did that he might as well start digging his grave where he stood. Sighing again and thinking that the gods truly despised him at this point he carefully lifted her body up and oh so carefully moved the fabric off of her body never taking his eyes off of her face. Because he knew, he knew if he did she would wake up. Moving her body a little closer to his he continued to watch her face but oh how all of the gods were staring down and laughing at him he could feel her bodies' reaction to his own as he felt her breast harden when he removed her bra as they brushed his shirt clad chest. He laid her back down very slowly onto the bed and began his attempt on her shorts. Once again he had to lift her waist off of the bed in order to pull them off, as he carefully moved from one leg to the other as he pulled her shorts off he still did not remove his eyes from her face. As he finished he could not help but look at her, all of her, as she laid there surrounded by the black sheets this was the very reason he bought them for because no matter how many time they had made love the sight of her surrounded by the black coverlet made her look even more beautiful more delicious and no matter what he tried to do he could never get enough of seeing her like that.

OH god every inch of her body was perfect, he could not stand her being asleep in a time like this when all he wanted to do was fuck her silly until he could fuck no more. Was that so wrong? Ok maybe a little. But he would suffer the consequences when she woke up, oh god he did not want to do that. So he locked up the hormonal teenage boy in his head and leaned down to lightly kiss her lips. Moving back up he reached for her nightgown only to not be able to find it he looked away to see it lying on the floor he quickly reached down he grab it and once again moved her up to slip it on.

Oh but the gods were having so much fun with him why stop?

As soon as he lifted Kagome up she let out a small moan as she felt her body being moved and slowly opened her eyes to the light. Sapphire blue met molten gold as she looked into his eyes. All the while one word ran threw his Head. DEAD! DEAD! DEAD! Soon he saw her shudder as his breath hit her body.

Wondering why she was so cold she looked down at her self only to realize that she was stripped down to her panties. Her face did a nice impression of a cherry as she asked her husband "What happened?"

Oh great now what was he going to tell her the truth.  
' Hey not a bad idea.'

"I was changing you because you would have been uncomfortable in your other clothes."  
All the while forming a plan in his mind to get out of his certain situation of being killed for coming home late AGAIN!

"OH, well you know you could have awakened me." She said slightly irked.

"But where's the fun in that" he said recapturing her lips with a little more force to her being awake. Kagome moaned into his kiss and moved her arms up to his neck moving so she was on her knees. As she kissed him back she pressed herself closer to his body making him grown as she did. Breaking their kiss he moved his lips to her neck sucking and kissing her up and down he asked.

"Why were you in my office?" as he continued to kiss her.

"Because it is yours, was it wrong?" she asked slightly out of breath, and then let out a small gasp as he took one of her breast in her mouth. Griming evilly he looked up at her and said in a dramatic tone.

"Oh yes, you were very wrong and now you should be punished."

(OK this entire time that happened Sessh was standing at the edge of the bed and Kagome was kneeling on the bed Get it ok here you go)

Grinning again as he laid her down on their bed and slowly removed her last piece of clothing. As he did he slipped off his own shirt and clothes and slid up on the bed as well. He moved her body up the bed higher so he could actually have the pleasure of using the entire bed to his will. He then picked her up and moved her to the high mountain of pillows. Slowly he moved down her body, his hands running over every dip, every curvy of her figure. His hands found her hidden core and he slowly placed two fingers into her wet folds.

She threw her head back as he continued his torture on her body. His mouth reclaimed her breast as he suckled one then moved to the next. Moaning as he continued his ministrations she moved her hand to grasp his hair that fell on her body trying to pull him closer to her. She was going crazy from his touch and let out another moan as he placed another finger in her. Her breathing came in short gasps as he continued to pump into her, her hips trying to match his pace.

He grinned as he could feel her walls tighten around his hand as he pumped her to oblivion. He could tell just a little more and she would cum. Slowly oh so slowly he slowed down his speed then started to pull one finger out at a time. He heard her almost cry from his leaving her body, but he slowly moved his head from her breast to in between her legs before she could come down from her high. As he used his very skilled tongue he heard his name pass her lips. He grinned against her as he moved his tongue around her cavern, using his teeth to graze her small jewel. Soon he heard her yell out his name as her juices slid over his tongue and he greedily lapped them up.

He moved up her body till he was face to face with her, seeing her glazed over eyes and matted hair sticking to her face and forehead from sweat. He kissed her lightly and moved his tongue to hers letting her taste her own sweet nectar. He then pulled back and said huskily.

"God you're beautiful."

Kagome smiled lightly and moved her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck. She smiled lightly and took him by surprise as she forced him to his back. She grinned at him his same evil grin and untied her legs from his waist and moved her hands to grab his engorged member. He moaned as nimble fingers played with his shaft grabbing the sheets beneath him. HE watched as she grinned at him, moving her head to take him in slowly, oh so slowly was he taken in her mouth inch by inch. Until he was completely gone, her head did not move for a while, but that did not mean her tongue did not.  
All he felt was her skilled tongue run over his member as he stayed sheathed in her mouth. Finally he jerked upwards as he felt her teeth lightly surround him as she grazed him upwards, while her hands gently rolled each of his balls. He then fell back on to the bed as she went back down on him. Moving him in a slow motion in and out she could feel his hands tangle themselves in her hair. She looked up at him and saw his neck arched out so far that his head was pushing itself in to the pillows. His chest was moving up and down heavily and his voice was horse as he moaned at her movements. Soon his warm cream filled her mouth and she heard him let out a loud and long moan as he finished.

AS she finished licking every last drop from him she made sure he was completely clean as she slowly let him leave her mouth. She then slowly crawled up his chest She smiled seductively as she laid her body on top of his, drawing lazy patterns upon him. He then moved his head back to look at her and as she did the look upon his face was priceless she could not help but laugh, his forehead covered with sweat with his bangs sticking to him. She grabbed part of the loose sheets and wiped his forehead and then rearranged his bangs laughing the entire time. "Having fun dear?" "Most, definitely." With that he placed his hand on her hips and flipped them around till she was once again beneath him. Giggling as he hovered above her, she felt his member rest between her thighs and hardened as the seconds passed.

Sesshoumaru laughed as he felt her body wither in his arms as his erection slid against her inner thighs. "My dear why do you tremble, when you know what is to come?" He said teasingly as he looked down at her. "Because love you will be with me in a moment and torture me senseless." She said looking up at him. "Would you have it any other way?" "Of course not." "Good." With that said he swiftly sheathed himself in her tight wet core. He smiled down at her as she withered underneath him.

He slowly pulled out of her, only leaving the head of his erection in then quickly moved to be with her again. Their bodies slammed together, the sound of flesh hitting flesh filled the room as did the occasional moan and groan from those who were quickly coming closer to their goal. Her world was gone as her body trembled from the breathtaking orgasm her husband gave her. But it was not over yet, before she could even recover and come back to the world he was building her back up again. As he did this over and over again it wasn't until he himself had placed his seed within her a few more times did their bodies give out at their last climax together.

Sesshoumaru laid down on his wife then grabbed her hips and rolled them over so that she now laid on top. They were covered with sweat and each others own juices, their breathing was heavy and ragged as their bodies slid against each other as they laid together. If he had known that he would have come home to this instead of her being furious, then he would have come home sooner.

"Sesshy, you were late again, you know I hate it when you come home after eleven." Well he wasn't that lucky.

"Those fools down at the office didn't do the paper work right so I had to fix it as well as sign a few documents. I had no intention of being late, I'm sorry if I worried you."

"No, you are not to blame I should calm down, I know nothing will happen to you but I still hate going to bed alone."

"I know love, don't worry I will find a way to make sure our bed is filled so you won't have to any longer."

"What do you mean by that?" she said while propping her head up on his chest.  
"You will see love." Giving him her famous puppy dog face she said

"But I want to know now."  
He closed his eyes blocking her face from his sight and said.  
"You will have to wait."

Dam' she then got an evil idea in her head and soon Sesshy was back in ecstasy. 'Dam I should have pulled out. Must hold strong, don't tell . . . "Oh God Kagome . . ." oh yes she was evil; she was ridding him at a slow and sensual pace, torturing him slowly. She knew her love would soon loose his patience and want to take control. Luckily for her she was always prepared; she laid down on him moving her body as she did and reached into one of the pillow cases. She moved her hand out to reveal a long white satin ribbon. Keeping it out of his sight she moved her hands to his and brought them to the head board. There she tied them with the ribbon, she watched as his eyes opened and she could see them questioning her actions.

"Tonight love I will be in control."

With that she rose up again and began to ride him harder and she could see his face contract with his pleasure. As his head went back and he could feel the different strides of her changing pace. God when did his love figure out how to predict him so well. All he wanted to do was pound himself in to her. But his hips were getting tired, and he needed to change positions in order to keep up his desired pace. But no she was in control and she would have things done her way. Soon he felt her hands working him as well, massaging him and gently roiling his balls. He then called out her name as he shot his seed deep within her and he felt as she shuddered from the onslaught of it all. His chest was slick with sweat as she ran her hands up and down his body. She came down a few more times as she tried to rebuild him up again. His eyes looked up at her as she continued to move on him again. He could tell she was trying to hold back her own passion as she was trying to build him back up.

He could not believe she would do that to herself. Thinking through his fogged mind he formed an idea.

"God, Kag . . . please g-go faster so we may . . . cum together. Ahhh." He said in a strangled vice. He could hear her breast move harder as she slammed harder on to his shaft. Her tight core worked as if it was trying to milk him. He could not bear it any more. As he heard her moan on top of him and her muscles clamped down on him. She needed to release herself and he would give her that relief.  
"Let it go love, let it go." With that said he thruster himself within her once more and he heard her scream from her release and felt as her juices bathed his cock as they flowed over it and down and around his balls. 'God she is so wet. '

Kagome collapsed on top of her lover spent and so tired, her hands slowly moved to the top of the head board and pulled the knot free, releasing his hands. As they fell to the bed so did hers, she felt his body move under her. His hands traveled to her waist and pulled her up from his own waist and laid her down on the bed. As her body slid off of his chest and she fell on her back on the bed.

He leaned over her brushing her body with his hands, slowly moving down to her wet and throbbing core. Smiling as he looked down at her he kissed her trembling lips and said.

"My, my, I never knew you could be so dominant. I love it." She smiled into his kiss and said. "I'm glad you enjoyed it."

"One question though." He said as he reached behind him to reveal the ribbon and laid it on her chest. "Where did you get the ribbon?" At asking this she turned red and answered.

" Well it came from one of my robes."

"Your robes? Why?"

"It was a last minute thing." At this he began to laugh.

" love you sure do have a useful mind."

"oh really."

"Yes but now you and I are both tired and have to get some sleep."

"But its Friday we can stay up as late as we want." She said like a young child wanting nothing more than to stay up late.

"Yes but love it is Saturday morning or . . . 2:47 am, go to sleep."

With that he pulled her to him and slammed into her one final time holding steady as she let out a loud moan. "Oh God Sessh. I though it was bed time." Grinning.

"Yes it is but this is so I don't loose you tonight or in the morning." As she tried to breath it was hard to do so with him just staying there and not moving. "Love please, oh please." "I do love to hear you beg but not tonight. Now please go to sleep." She could not believe it here she was begging him and he wouldn't budge instead he was going to sleep oh no this was not happing he was going to be so sorry in the morning. Soon exhaustion came and she finally fell asleep.

When she awoke the next morning she had a feeling of emptiness in her. She looked around and saw her beloved husband had once again left her in their bed alone. When she rose up to stretch her hands hit something. She looked up to only to let out a scream of surprise as she saw hanging above her a large stuffed bear. As she covered herself with the sheets she turned around to see the entire bed covered with stuff animals, all cute and fluffy. Most were bears, rabbits, and the rest were different types of animals. Though the one that caught her attention was a little white doggy with a note in his mouth. Setting the dog in her lap she read the note.

"My darling I told you I would find a way to fill our bed and I did, I hope you like it love Sesshoumaru."  
She set down the note and smiled and kissed the doggy and said to her self. "I love it." She then took down the hanging bear before she had a heart attack. And went back to sleep enjoying her toy stuffed bed.

"But he is still going to get it for being late last night."

fin

Well what do you think? LoL thanks. love you too. anyway please read and vote and review and all that good stuff. bye


End file.
